


we don't know you anymore

by B0opie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Gen, dreamnap (/p) angst WOOOOO, sam and tommy are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0opie/pseuds/B0opie
Summary: Sapnap visits Dream after Tommy's death.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	we don't know you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I gave you guys a special treat :D i was in a writing mood after tommy's stream soo.. dreamnap (/p) angst   
> before you read there is going to be animal abuse , murder , manipulation mentions  
> twitter is @b0opie :] as always, do not share w cc’s, or repost my work anywhere or claim it as yours

“Why would you do that, Dream? Why would you kill him? Why would you take an innocent life-” Sapnap gets cut off.

“Innocent? INNOCENT?!” Dream darkly laughs, his adam’s apple bobbing as he does so, “Tommy has never been innocent, Sapnap, ever.” 

Dream throws his head back, continuing to laugh while almost hitting his head on the obsidian walls.

“What the fuck do you mean he isn’t innocent?! You fucking manipulated him! Tormented him! And you took his final life a few days ago!” Sapnap was seething in anger now, it was practically oozing off of him.

“Oh, Sapnap… there are many reasons why I hate him, maybe because he played victim all the time! Or! Maybe because he had to make that stupid fucking drug van and ruin all of our lives. He painted me the villain before I did anything, so, I decided to become one. There, happy?” Dream finished his sentence with a fake smile.

“That doesn’t give you a reason Dream! That doesn’t give you a reason to go and kill people, ever!” Sapnap got into Dream’s face, putting his index finger on his ex-best friend’s chest, poking him.

Dream pushes Sapnap off of him, surprising Sapnap, “Oh ho ho! Now you want to say that! But what about you?! Killing animals and people in the name of war!? Almost everyone in this server has taken one of someone’s lives!” Dream breathes heavily, waving his arms around, “Wilbur was just as bad as me! You guys never punished him the same way you guys did me, the only punishment he got was getting kicked out of Manburg!” Dream finally calms down, taking deep breaths, “So I don’t want to hear it Sapnap. Just leave.”

Sapnap does so, getting on the bridge to go back to Sam. To home.

He glances back for the last time, seeing a shell of the man Dream used to be.


End file.
